Jeu Dangereux
by Rock-Manga-Cats
Summary: Aucun d'eux ne se souvenait de qui avait commencé, qui avait donné le premier coup, mais une chose était sûre : l'un comme l'autre, ils feraient tout pour gagner.


_**Les personnages de DGray-Man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.**_

_**Je dédie cet OS à quelqu'un que je n'ai pas besoin de nommer car elle se reconnaîtra.**_

_**Le défi, c'était d'essayer de faire quelque chose de IC. J'espère ne pas avoir trop raté.**_

* * *

Eclat rouge sang. Cris. Hurlements. Allen rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit. Trop de visions cauchemardesques venaient l'assaillir pendant son sommeil. Lasse, il soupira, fixant le plafond de ses yeux couleur de cendre. Un rayon de lune, unique source de lumière à une heure si tardive, baignait sa chambre dans des tons pâles et bleutés. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que les murs de la pièce allaient se rapprocher et l'écraser dans leur étau de briques. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il aille prendre l'air, se changer les idées. D'un bond, il se releva puis quitta son lit pour aller s'habiller, enfiler un pantalon, des chaussures, un haut noir moulant et confortable qui le laissait libre de ses mouvements. Il avait décidé d'aller s'entrainer, comme ça, en plein milieu de la nuit. Maintenant que son arme anti-akuma avait évolué et changé de forme, il devait apprendre à maîtriser le combat à l'épée et d'une seule main qui plus est, s'il ne voulait pas perdre en efficacité au combat. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement, totalement vide, en trainant un peu des pieds, puis se saisit d'un sabre en bois et commença à se battre contre des ennemis imaginaires. Il avait un peu de mal, parce qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser son bras gauche pour combattre, mais au moins, cette activité avait le mérite de focaliser son attention sur autre chose que sur ses peurs. Un ricanement le sortit brusquement de ce qu'il faisait, le faisant presque sursauter.

« T'es vraiment pas doué avec un sabre, pousse de soja... »

Allen se retourna d'un seul mouvement vers le propriétaire de la voix. Kanda le regardait, adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés, un air franchement moqueur sur le visage. Plusieurs questions se posèrent à son esprit. De une, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? De deux, se pourrait-il qu'il souffre lui aussi d'insomnie ? De trois, pourquoi se sentait-il obligé à ce point de le faire chier ? Pour toute réponse, Allen lui tira la langue dans un geste ô combien mature avant de reprendre son entrainement en l'ignorant royalement. Mais le japonais ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il quitta le mur contre lequel il était appuyé d'un coup de hanche et s'approcha d'Allen avant de lui saisir violemment le poignet, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. Le plus jeune lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu t'y prends comme un pied. Laisse-moi te montrer comment on manie un sabre.

-J'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

-Je te demande pas ton avis. »

Et sur ces paroles, il se recula et dégaina Mugen, qu'il emmenait toujours avec lui, avant de se mettre en position de combat. Lui faisant signe d'attendre, Allen alla poser son sabre en bois pour en prendre un autre, en métal. Il tenait à ce que le combat soit un minimum équitable. Kanda l'avait suivi du regard en silence, sans bouger d'un millimètre. Il attendit que son adversaire soit prêt avant de lui foncer dessus. Allen eut à peine le temps de réagir que Kanda était déjà à son niveau et le harcelait de coups qu'il avait grand peine à parer, jusqu'à ce que son sabre voltige dans les airs et aille se planter dans le sol un peu plus loin, Kanda pointant Mugen sur sa gorge d'un air triomphant. Allen fronça les sourcils, l'air déterminé, puis alla récupérer son sabre et se remit en garde, prêt à en découdre. S'ensuivit alors un combat des plus singuliers. Ils enchaînaient coups sur coups, avec force et rapidité. Les lames s'entrechoquaient violemment, créant une étrange mélodie faite de bruit de métal. Leurs corps se rapprochaient et s'éloignaient, dans une danse sensuelle et rythmée. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se battaient, Kanda commença à se comporter différemment, plaquant parfois son corps tout entier contre celui d'Allen, dans un geste qui manquait de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, mais le rendait tout chose à chaque fois, tout comme le sourire carnassier qu'il arborait désormais sur son visage et la lueur vorace qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Puisque Kanda semblait vouloir jouer, Allen décida de se prêter lui aussi au jeu. Il modifia sa manière de se déplacer, ondulant des hanches de manière sensuelle et légèrement provocatrice tandis qu'il continuait de donner des coups avec son sabre.

Cette valse insolite qu'ils venaient d'inventer dura encore quelques temps, puis Kanda désarma brusquement Allen qui sentit soudain quelque chose de dur et de plat contre son dos. Il était acculé contre un mur. Il regarda Kanda, une lueur vaguement intriguée dans les yeux. Celui-ci le fixait bizarrement, puis il avança la pointe de la lame de Mugen jusqu'à venir caresser le lobe de son oreille, avant de la faire glisser, avec une lenteur exagérée, le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, jusqu'à ses clavicules. Le contact du métal froid avec sa peau le faisait frissonner, mais la sensation n'était pas si désagréable en soi. Il lança un regard plein de défi à Kanda qui eut un rictus amusé avant de faire reprendre sa route à sa lame le long du torse du plus jeune, descendant sur son ventre... Il s'arrêta brusquement dans son mouvement et rangea sa lame dans son fourreau, avant d'attraper Allen par le poignet, un sourire en coin dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Viens, on continue dans ma chambre. »

Allen laissa Kanda le trainer au fil des couloirs jusqu'à arriver à la-dite chambre de celui-ci. A peine y furent-ils entrés qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte, le japonais l'écrasant de tout son poids, le fixant intensément. Allen lui rendit son regard et ils se dévisagèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, puis Kanda s'attaqua soudainement au cou du plus jeune qui poussa une exclamation de surprise. Allen se dégagea de l'emprise du japonais, le forçant à le regarder.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

-Si jamais tu veux qu'on arrête, dis-le moi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux juste savoir où l'on va.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. »

Considérant que la conversation était close, Kanda reprit ce qu'il faisait sur le cou d'Allen, embrassant, léchant, suçotant sa peau claire avec gourmandise. Celui-ci n'avait que très peu de marge de manoeuvre, coincé entre son tortionnaire et la porte. Il n'avait cependant pas l'intention de se laisser faire aussi docilement et se débrouilla pour aller mordiller l'oreille du japonais qui grogna, sans colère aucune dans sa voix. Il releva finalement la tête et approcha sa bouche de celle d'Allen, venant chatouiller ses lèvres des siennes, dans une demande implicite. Demande à laquelle le plus jeune répondit sans problème, plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de Kanda dans un geste légèrement maladroit. Le japonais rit intérieurement de la gaucherie d'Allen, puis plongea sa langue dans sa bouche sans forcer, celle-ci cherchant sa consoeur qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver, pour s'adonner avec elle à un ballet des plus sensuels. Les mains de Kanda se baladèrent sur le corps d'Allen, caressant ses côtes, sa taille, ses fesses, pinçant parfois la chair, tandis que les mains d'Allen étaient venues se loger dans son dos, ses cheveux, ses doigts s'entremêlant dans les longues mèches noires, tirant de temps en temps d'un petit coup vif et brusque.

Puis Kanda jugea qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante. Il glissa ses mains sous le haut d'Allen, faisant remonter celui-ci le long de son torse avant de le lui retirer complètement. Puis il attrapa le plus jeune par la taille le soulevant pour aller presque le jeter sur le lit, avant de s'installer au-dessus de lui, ayant au passage retiré son haut. Allen n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, mais il retira ses chaussures uniquement avec les pieds en même temps que Kanda tandis que celui-ci s'attaquait sans vergogne à son torse. Lorsqu'il attrapa l'un de ses tétons entre ses dents, Allen ne put retenir un gémissement de quitter ses lèvres, ce qui fit sourire Kanda qui avait commencé à déboutonner son pantalon, avant de le retirer ainsi que son sous-vêtement. Allen eut une mine renfrogné. Ca faisait un peu trop longtemps que Kanda avait le dessus dans le jeu et pourquoi était-il le seul à être nu comme un ver ? Il fallait réparer cette injustice. D'un mouvement brusque qui surprit le japonais, il inversa leurs positions et se retrouva à califourchon sur celui-ci. Il lui adressa un sourire qui voulait dire « A mon tour. », ce à quoi Kanda répondit par un reniflement amusé qui signifiait « Ok, vas-y. »

Allen se mit donc à embrasser la peau du japonais, remontant le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à son épaule gauche où se trouvait son tatouage représentant le symbole du «Aum » qui correspond au son originel, qu'il redessina de ses lèvres. Il descendit ensuite jusqu'à l'un de ses tétons, le léchant d'abord avant de le suçoter goulument, écoutant avec attention les soupirs de satisfaction de Kanda, car chacun d'entre eux était une petite victoire. Celui-ci passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Allen, lui intimant de descendre, ce qu'il fit, embrassant son ventre, son nombril, jusqu'à se retrouver bloqué par une boucle de ceinture. Boucle qu'il ne tarda pas à enlever, ainsi que le pantalon et le sous-vêtement qui allaient avec. Une main toujours agrippée au crâne d'Allen, Kanda lui demandait en silence de descendre encore plus bas. Celui-ci hésita un instant, avant de saisir la virilité de Kanda entre ses doigts.

Il commença par la caresser, sentant celle-ci se gonfler au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements de va-et-vient, avant de venir titiller son extrémité avec sa langue, suçotant la verge comme si c'était une friandise. Même s'il tentait tant bien que mal de les retenir, Kanda ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser passer quelques gémissements qui ravirent Allen, content de son effet. Il prit finalement le sexe durci de Kanda totalement en bouche, exerçant avec sa bouche le mouvement de va-et-vient précédemment pratiqué par ses mains. Alors que le japonais était à deux doigts du moment de libération, il repoussa brusquement le plus jeune avec ses mains et le fit basculer sous lui d'un coup de bassin. Allen regarda Kanda d'un air perplexe. Celui-ci haletait légèrement. Ses yeux brûlaient de désir. Il glissa soudain l'un de ses doigts en Allen, s'attaquant à son cou. Celui-ci poussa un couinement surpris avant de se rattraper aux épaules de Kanda, gémissant de plus en plus en fort tandis que celui-ci introduisait un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt en lui, pour le préparer. Quand il considéra en avoir assez fait, il retira ses doigts d'Allen, puis écarta doucement les cuisses de celui-ci, passant ses jambes autour de ses reins. Il se pencha ensuite sur le plus jeune, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci lut très clairement dans le regard du japonais. Il attendait qu'Allen lui donne son accord. Sans quitter Kanda des yeux, il enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque.

« Vas-y. »

Kanda rapprocha son bassin de celui d'Allen et commença à entrer à lui, sans hâte. Celui-ci poussa un cri et le japonais s'arrêta d'un seul coup, regardant le plus jeune, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais Allen n'avait certainement pas l'intention de lui demander d'arrêter, celui-ci serait bien trop content d'avoir gagné. Il se contenta de le fixer intensément, pour bien lui montrer qu'il voulait qu'il continue. Kanda reprit donc ce qu'il avait laissé en suspens, le pénétrant en douceur, par à-coups, Allen criant à chaque fois qu'il entrait un peu plus en lui. Puis il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à arriver à une cadence convenable. Allen n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de sensations, ça sortait totalement de ce qu'il connaissait. N'ayant plus de repères, il ne pouvait se raccrocher qu'à Kanda. Pour se venger de celui-ci qui le faisait se perdre de la sorte, il lui griffa le dos, laissant des marques rouges dont celui-ci se fichait éperdument. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui, à l'instant, c'était de faire crier et hurler de plaisir Allen sous lui. Leurs deux corps unis se frottaient l'un contre l'autre au rythme des mouvements de Kanda, mélangeant leurs sueurs respectives. Il avait calé sa tête contre celle d'Allen, sa bouche au niveau de son oreille, pour qu'il puisse profiter de ses gémissements à lui. Il était honnête et en ce moment-même, ils perdaient et gagnaient tous les deux à la fois, autant l'un que l'autre. Enfin, dans un ultime râle d'extase, ils jouirent ensemble, Allen maculant le ventre de Kanda tandis que celui-ci se libérait en lui.

Le japonais se laissa retomber sur le plus jeune, épuisé, vidé, Allen étant dans un état similaire, avant de se retirer de lui avec délicatesse. Il appuya sa tête contre son torse, écoutant ses battements de coeur effrénés dans sa cage thoracique. Ils restèrent ainsi, Kanda allongé sur Allen, de longues minutes, dans le silence le plus total, avant que le japonais ne se décide finalement à bouger, se relevant pour regarder Allen.

« -Bon, il serait peut-être temps que tu t'en ailles, non ?

-Quoi ? Non, j'ai la flemme de bouger là...

-Si tu vires pas, je dors sur toi.

-Je ne m'en irai pas.

-Très bien. »

Kanda bougea et s'installa de tout son long sur Allen, celui-ci se retrouvant totalement écrasé par le japonais, plus grand et plus lourd que lui. Il ne pourrait pas passer la nuit de la sorte, c'était impossible. Kanda était vache quand même de lui demander de partir comme ça. Allen grommela et se tortilla pour échapper au brun, lui disant que c'était bon, qu'il allait s'en aller. Kanda s'écarta et Allen s'assit sur le lit avec une mine renfrognée, puis il se leva pour aller récupérer ses vêtements et les remettre. Le japonais le regarda faire, puis lui fit soudain signe d'approcher et Allen s'exécuta, intrigué. Kanda passa alors une main derrière sa nuque et le tira vers lui, lui volant un baiser. Il le repoussa ensuite gentiment, avec le sourire.

« Allez, oust ! »

Allen se dirigea vers la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna. Mais avant de partir, il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers Kanda, qui le regardait.

« -Ce n'est que partie remise. Je me vengerai.

-Je ne demande que ça, pousse de soja. »

Allen eut un sourire et pour une fois ne releva pas le surnom que lui donnait le japonais. Il sortit et referma doucement la porte derrière lui, puis marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, ses reins le rappelant à l'ordre lorsqu'il prenait des escaliers. Une fois arrivé à destination, il se dévêtit et se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé, mais satisfait.

Il pourrait peut-être dormir finalement, cette nuit.


End file.
